Sparkling Stars
by GreenEyedDayDreamer
Summary: What happened bettween Lily and James? What were the pranks? Murder,love, and secret stolen glances. Their last year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Umbrellas and apples.

Lily Evens…….

Just her name sounded sweet. The most beautiful name he had ever heard. She was so lovely, but she was….. a Mudblood. According to his family, mudbloods were unworthy and were disgraceful. He stood up from the window seat and looked around his room. The walls were black just like the rest of his house with green and silver trimming. His comforter was emerald just like Lily's eyes, he thought. In his cabinets were foul things. Vials of blood, jars of dragon teeth, and music boxes full of charmed and cursed jewelry. His family was one of the richest family's in Britain. Well at least in the wizarding world. He could buy anything and everything he wanted with out even thinking about it. Yet the one thing his money could not buy was… Lily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, hurry up! The train is going to leave in a minute!" yelled Lily's best friend Lorelai. Lily was running down the hallway trying to catch up with them. She almost rammed into Potter.

"Watch where you're going, Evans. We would not want to have a little accident would we?" said James Potter with a glint of trouble in his eye.

"Oy! Evans, move out of the way! O, and whatever James just said, well repeat that with me!" _O just wonderfull the whole gang._

"You love me too? I mean that what James lovely Potter just said." She smiled in the way she did only around them. This was her last year at Hogwarts and she did not want the four blunder heads to mess it up.

" I did not know that _I_ was loved by some many boys. I feel so privileged." "Wow Black….. I love you too." she said sarcastically. All the boys were star stuck. They had no idea what she was talking about. James had to retort thou.

"So Lily. Would you like to accompany me to our first Hogsmead trip next week?" Lily gave Potter a questioning look. "It would be my pleasure." finished James with a flowering bow. Lupin and Black started laughing.

"What ever gave you the idea that _I_ would ever go out with you, you Prat! You are arrogant and conceded and most of all…. MENTAL!" Lily walked away looking back at Potter's stunned face._ O well. He'll get over it. Its not like he ever means it. He has asked me out loads of times before. Its all a big joke to him. _She never really understood why but…

" Nice going Lily. That was great. Not as big as our usual pranks but that was a good dis all the same." said Amy as Lily caught up with them. Amy and Lorelai were and forever will be her best friends. The three of them we like sisters. They fist meet on the Hogwarts train in their first year. They shared every thing now. Secrets and homework, to make-up and hairbrushes.

The first night she ever spent at Hogwarts, she was crying on her bed. James having embarrassed her at the platform felt that it was necessary to also publicly humiliated her in front of the whole school at the sorting ceremony. Lily drew the curtains up around her bed when she heard the door open. They came over to her bed and threw them open. Amy was the first to step forward.

"Hi, my name is Amy. I think it was really rotten of Potter to do such a thing to you, especially in front of the whole school. He is such an idiot. Why does he feel the need to torture innocent people that he hasn't even gotten the chance to know? I absolutely detest him." Lily was shocked. Nobody has ever been that straight forward with her. She wondered if she could trust these two girls. "We want to help you get revenge." Amy said with a wide evil grin on her face. "And I have some great ideas. The first one includes no magic. Not like we know any. Once we learn some, this will become war."

"Well I'm all in!" said Lily jumping up. They ran over to the desk that was in the corner of the room and started drawing up plans. This was excellent. She could not wait to get James back. What she did not know was that this fun game they would start to play would become much, much more. If she had known then about all th detentions they would receive, how many trips to the hospital wing, how many pranks and stupid hurtful word they would exchange, maybe they would have stopped there. The girls did not end up going to sleep that night. They did not only talk about Potter, but also talked about guys, makeup, gossip, and the latest fashion for robes and shoes.

Remembering the first time they met made Lily think about how, if it was not for Potter they would have never became friends. If none of the things Potter ever did to me, well did not happen we might have been friends_. Or even more than that._

_**( Author'sNoteJust to let everyone know that's the end of the Flashback.)**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 months after the train.**

Lily, Amy, and Lorelai were running though the corridors trying to get to transfiguration on time. They could not be tardy for the first class of the semester. Lily hated being late. She was the top in her class. A perfectionist you might say. Lily turned a corner and looked over her shoulder talking to her friends.

"Hurry up or you will be late!" Just as Lily said this she crashed into someone. She hit the wall and her books that she was carrying went flying every where.

"Ouch." Said Lily rubbing her head.

"Need some help?" asked a familiar voice, although she could not put her tongue on who it was. He stuck his hand out waiting for her to grab on. As lily started to look up she was beginning to respond.

"Yes ple…. James? She asked while starring into his beautiful brown eyes. They sparkled as she said his name.

"What happened Lily? Are you alright? Who did this to you cause if was malf.." started James but Lily cut him off.

"I think I'm fine." Said Lily. She did not remember who crashed her into the wall but… wait, did Potter use her first name? She had never heard him do that before. It was a wired feeling. Not a bad feeling, just weird. She looked more at James not daring to take his eyes off of him. WOW. she thought to herself. He sure grew up over the summer. His hair.. She could run her hand threw it. His eyes were so bright…His lips….. _Wow_ _Lil what are you thinking?_ They look so soft. _Just soft enough to kiss. _'Lil get a hold of your self girl!_' He is such a gentlemen_. A voice broke threw her thoughts.

"Lily, are you okay?" said James thoroughly concerned. Lily took his hand that was sill out in front of her. His skin was so soft. She felt and electric pulse serge threw her body as the reaction to him. She felt so faint. She started to fall backswords.

"Lily! Are….what…. Hold on Lily! Lorelai or Amy …. Do something!" Said James with a bit of panic hidden in his voice. James caught her around her waist . Lily felt so safe with his arms around her. She had no worries in the world. She was the only one who didn't at that second.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Form afar his plan did not seem to be going well. He had to take the next step. He wasn't thinking about doing this yet but the circumstances called for it. James holding Lily, his Lily, like that was sickening. He rested against the wall. Why was he doing this? _Lily dose not love me. So what's the point? _ _To get her away from Potter_. Potter always messed everything up for him. Why couldn't he just bet Potter at something for once? He would have to talk to Sulghorn about their next gathering. He would have to make sure Lily there. He would have to get Potter in trouble so he would not be able to make the next party. He was hopping he could pull this off. What would be a big enough prank to get potter detention for 2 weeks? He peaked around the corner to see James laying Lily down on the floor with his arm behind her head. _Perfect._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Lily it's going to be okay. Stay with me here." Lily looked up into James's eyes. She slowly closed her eyes. She then fell faint.

James was so worried about her. He could not think about what to do. He bent down and ran his fingers though her hair. "Don't worry Lily…..It's going to be okay."

He could not help but remember all those pranks she played on him. _Not that he did not have pranks of his own._ He laughed remembering their first ever prank. Even with all those pranks and hurtful words, they were flirting and working together. He would miss those old times but enjoy these new ones even better. He hoped things would go the way he wanted them to. He guessed he would just have to wait.

He smiled as he remembered the first day they met. It was, the train station, before they stepped on to platform 9 ¾. James met Lily even before he was introduced to Moony or Padfoot. A younger version of himself was waking threw a muggle turnstile, when he saw radiant red hair out of the corner of his eye. Two parents, apparently muggles were talking to the red hair girl who had lovely emerald eyes. He wondered….

"Dad I will meet you at the platform in a minute. Okay?" While James said this he tilted his head towards the redhead. His dad nodded and took his wife, Hannah to the platform barrier. James then walked toward the girl and whispered in her ear "Platform 9 ¾?" The girl spun around and was instantly taken with him. She nodded and gave a weak smile. James stuck out his hand waiting for her to take it. "I'm James Potter" he said

"Nice to meet you James." She said as she shook his hand. "My name is Lily."

" Lily that's a pretty name. Lily….."said James with a wondering tone in his voice.

"O, Lily, Lily Evans" He seemed nice enough but it was Lilys first day and she thought that he was just trying to help.

"Okay then, go up to the guy in the blue suit and tell him you are a witch and that you need to get to the platform. He is here to help muggles like your self, well like you family, your not really a muggle anymore, no that you ever were, you were just living that life style. Well anyway he is here to help us get on the platform." Said James with a innocent smile.

"So all I have to do is go up to him and tell him those things and he will help me onto the platform?" Lily was hoping he was telling the truth. This would be embarrassing if he's not.

"Of course!" said James "Now off you go!" he said while giving her a push forward.

Lily walked toward the man. James laughed to himself. This was going to be a good show.

**Authors note: Just to let you know that's the end of the second flash back. I'm sorry about all the flash backs. I really needed to show they hated each other though. Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. All of my teachers are pushing us to do better. We are reviewing for the regents's and things. The next chapter will be longer. I pinky swear. OK that sounded Gay! Scratch that. I promise. …… That's better. I love those little dots. They are so much fun. Ummmm Thanks to anyone who reviewed. This fic has a long was to go so hold on tight. Have a good…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Well whatever to day is. (I told you I love those dots!)**

**Thanks to . . . . …… . . ( Ha Ha those are more fun) O The title. I don't know. It was raineing and I was eating an apple when I wrote this. Also I was going to include them going out in the rain… but I decided that's for next chapter. Muahahahahaahah. (incase you did not know that evil laugh.) So that explains the tilte.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

Emmy 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stolen 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, Knock. A fair hair boy about the age of 17 was leaning against the door of Slughorn's office. He was twilling his wand in his hand. As the door opened, Slughorn looked down upon his face and studied it.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was wondering Professor, when the next gathering is? I also need your help on getting a certain Girl." Said Luscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily slowly opened her eyes. She looked up into chocolate brown eyes, full of concern.

"Hi James." Said Lily with a sweet smile. Lily felt her heart leap and her stomach flip as he smiled a genuine smile back at her. She giggled but she did not really know why. He laughed with her but neither knew what they were laughing at.

"Lily are you sure your okay?" said James getting serious again. Lily loved when he was fussing over her. She just did not realize it until now.

"Yes James, I think I'm okay. My ankle just feels swollen from falling down. .I guess I will just have to be more careful." Lily wanted him to help her up. She wanted him to hold her tight and never let go. "James?"

"Yes Lily?" James was now sitting on the ground next to Lily rubbing her knee. Lily was surprised at his action.

"Oh…." She said quietly. James looked up into her eyes. Lily leaned closer to him as James wrapped his arm around her waist so he could support her. Lily not wanting to get up, moved her head to his chest. He was so warm. They were sitting in the hallway near the transfiguration corridor. James laughed when he thought of this. He has skipped class before but this was worth it. James never understood why Lily always turned him down, when he asked her out on a date to hogsmead. Yet despite all of the pranks and torture here they were cuddling in the middle of the hallway. James thought of the past week when they meet in the same hallway and he tried to curse her. She deflected it with the flick of her wrist, right back at him. He ended up on the ceiling that time.

James never really thought about it but Lily was the most beautiful young lady he ever set eyes on. He would have to talk to Remus about how he was starting to feel about Lily. _Do I love her?_

"Hey James?" said Lily in a whisper.

"Yes Lily Evans?" he said in a sarcastic tone. She laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek. As Lily backed away she realized what she just did. She kissed James Potter! Even if It was only on his cheek.

"James……….." she did not know what to say. Lily was looking at her feet. She was so embarrassed that she kissed him.

"Lily? Don't worry about it." Said James with the sweetest smile. He wanted to kiss her on the lips and do so much more. He was so glad she kissed him. When she did his stomach flipped and he could not stand not being next to her.

"But James I'm so sorr….." she began to explain but James answered her by kissing her on the lips. Lily was so surprised but glad he felt the same way about her that she did about him. They sat there for half a minute in a sweet kiss. Finally Lily pulled away from James, and took a deep breath of air. What was going on. She felt light headed. She leaned her head on his chest like before.

"How was that for an answer?" asked James with sparkle in his eye.

"Perfect….." whispered Lily. She could not believe what just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus, do you think we should interrupt?" asked McGonagall from around the corner. Dumbledore had been watching them for quite some time.

"No Minerva, we cannot interrupt. We need this to happen. You do remember what's at stake here. The whole in tire wizarding world rests in the ands of them. I cannot believe that the plan is working though. I did not think we would succeed." As Albus said this McGonagall scoffed.

"Your plans not work? Please Albus. O, and most of the credit will go to you as always."

"My dear Minerva. Do you really think that I would not thank you." As he said this he bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Minerva turned a bright red and covered her mouth with her hand and gasped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily?" said James lightly as he rubbed her leg.

"We already missed almost all of class. Why don't we just go back to our common room. The head girl and boy common room?" said James with a mischievous look on his face.

Lily thought for a second and then responded. "Let's go." As Lily stood up she almost fell over but James caught her. Her ankle was twice as swollen and was in quite a funny position. James saw this and swung her up into his arms, wedding style. Lily laughed and quickly brushed her lips against his.

"James put me DOWN!" said Lily while laughing.

"I don't think so. You can't walk to the dorm, so I will carry you there."

"Fine but when we get there, _I_ will set the limits." She said with a smile. "O and NO making out." The look on James's face was priceless. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Okay" said James. What Lily said was true. They did have a lot to talk about. How did they get from hating one another one day and kissing the next? _O no. What about Maggie?...my girlfriend. What do I do now? I have to hope Lily dose NOT find out._

Lily was giggling and she was laughing at nothing. What was up with her.

"James……I have to go to bed. I am so tired and can't even stand up straight. I was studying all last night until about 6 o'clock this morning. I know it's only like 4 but ………… I promise we will talk tomorrow morning. It's Saturday tomorrow so that won't inter fear with classes." she looked up at James waiting for an answer. "Okay?"

"Fine Evans. Okay." Said James realizing he was defeated. He needed to talk to Remus anyway so this would give him time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Lily put James down in her bed, he sat back in a chair in her room. James watched her go to sleep. He wanted to make sure she was okay. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps._ James then remembered he had to talk to Remus, so he got up kissed Lily lightly on the cheek, and went to find his friend.

After 3 hours of looking for him, he used the map that he had in his possession. The Marauders map. It was his week to have it. He was so glad that he had it this week of all weeks. He saw Remus's name by the lake in a hollow. He knew that this was his favorite place. It was their place. Nobody else knew about the hollow except for them and they were so glad of that. He never understood why, but Moony always spent more time there than anyone else. He walked around the lake quickly, looking for star marking a tree that would lead him towards the hollow. James passed the bolder where Lily first pulled a prank on him, but brushed this thought out of his mind.

As he wandered down the familiar path to the hollow, he spotted Remus. His old buddy was sitting on the muddy and grassy bank of the pond. He had his head in his lap, silently crying.

James ran towards his friend and threw himself on the ground next to him.

"Remus!"said James. When he did not respond James shook him lightly and said his name again but more urgently.

"REMUS!"said James once more, shaking his friend hardly.

"….she's dead. I loved her." said Remus in a barely audible voice. James started to calm down his friend when Remus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"My only sister….. I…….killed…. Her…" said Lupin, screaming out in anguish.

"Moony it's okay…. Everything's going to be okay. What did you do Remus?" James was very confused. He had come to Lupin for help and he was telling him he was a murderer? As he thought about all of this, Remus crawled up in a ball on the muddy bank and was rocking back and forth.

It was past hours, so he should not be outside, and he knew he would get in trouble if he went to go get help. _Who can I ask though._ Two groups of people came to mind._ He would first get Lily, Amy, and Lorelai. I know Lore has a thing for Remus anyway. _What about the teachers? He would need to get Dumbledore and McGonagall.

James ran up the steps to the castle two at a time. What was Remus talking about?

**Authors Note: Hey I know this was a surprising Chapter. I know I lied……It was a little shorter than the last but hey! It had to end there. I actually don't know where I am going to go with the whole Dumbledore/McGonagall thing. I just thought it would be funny. Hope you enjoyed this. I will up-date soon.**

**Please review! See that Little purple button that says Go? Well bring your mouse down to it an Click. Than you can write all the things your thinking right now about how awesome this story is. LOL. Or you could just say how much you hate it. I won't be offened. Call me insane….. I already know I am.**

**The more you review the more I write and UP-DATE!**

Emmy 3


End file.
